


R/热/茶布

by 13point42



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13point42/pseuds/13point42
Summary: 无脑pwp





	R/热/茶布

整个房间太热了。

阿帕基甚至把长期披散着的银发搂到脑后随意束了起来，发圈还是从厨房捆蔬菜上扒拉下来的，冲洗干净就用上了，顺带用不算凉的水抹了脸，懒得去擦掉就这么让它留着祈求蒸发的时候能带走这过度的热量。

布加拉提躺在床上不时翻身到凉快些的另一边去，他的头发太短了只能堪堪扎起来一点，还有不少滑下来，干脆不扎就这么披着，刘海被夹子别到一旁。

阿帕基洗完脸后也躺回床上，虽然热但他更喜欢和刚确定关系不久后的恋人黏在一起，但对方几乎是在他靠过来的瞬间就侧身退到快要掉下床的临界点，半晌才有气无力地说了句，“热——”

阿帕基也热，但他的心此刻是凉的。汗水浸湿了纯棉的T恤，他也不知道自己为什么大夏天要穿黑色的，但在房间里，窗帘都被拉上，厚重的遮光布良好地阻隔了绝大部分的光线和它附带的热量，穿什么颜色的衣服看来也无足轻重。

布加拉提穿的是同款小一号的纯白色，汗已经打湿了他的整个背，这衣服现在唯一的好处就是被打湿露出里面的肉色来。阿帕基觉得很不妙，他没想到在这样的温度下他还能想到做那档子事，应该是太热了把脑子也烧糊涂了，阿帕基有些自暴自弃地说道，“为什么这么热了我们还要穿着衣服？”

布加拉提闻言转过身，还是离阿帕基很远，他们买了张很大的床，现在看来也不算是一件太好的事，“因为脱了会更热。”

好吧，阿帕基那点小心思在干部的眼中就和小孩子一边嚼着糖一边哭着说自己没有偷吃是一样的，但他没有放弃，又挪过去一点，没有太过分，他毕竟不能真的把布加拉提挤下床，伸出的左手慢悠悠静悄悄搭在对方手腕处他很识时务地没有整个人靠过去，选择了在他容忍的边界试探。

食指和中指并拢在一起顺着掌心的纹路摩挲到手腕的关节，顺着小臂内侧最柔软的皮肤向上划到一半又折回去轻抚最敏感的手腕，那里常年被西装遮盖住，色素沉积比漏在外面的地方要少一些，阿帕基能感受到对方脉搏跳动着逐渐加快速度。

“哎……阿帕基，”布加拉提无奈地叹气，“我都被你摸硬了。”

手指被回握住，这种行为上的鼓励让阿帕基瞬间来了兴致，也不管黏在自己身上的衣服就长腿一跨，翻身过去过去压在对方身上，啃咬着嘴唇的同时把对方衣服卷到胸口，绷紧的衣服把胸部都勒的鼓胀起来，手覆上锻炼得当的胸肌揉弄，指节夹住乳头或拉扯或扣弄，他很喜欢这些小巧可爱的肉粒在自己手里慢慢挺立的过程，日渐娴熟的动作逼的布加拉提下意识抬胸把自己送向对方的手掌。

布加拉提趁着接吻的空档支开对方，被吻的迷糊的蓝色眸子看着对方，“我用嘴帮你，太热了不想做完。”

“那我也帮你？”阿帕基意思是69或者其他的什么，布加拉提摇头拒绝了。

“你之后用手帮我就行。”

阿帕基觉得对方可能是害羞了，但也不像，毕竟现在这么热，谁能知道脸和耳朵是因为什么泛的红，虽说他很想尝试新的东西，但无所谓这一段时间。

布加拉提推推他肩膀示意对方翻身，自己也变动位置趴在对方身上慢慢下退到胯部，阿帕基也顺从地让他脱掉自己裤子。

睡裤和内裤被一起扒掉，那根巨物就这么立在一堆浅色的卷曲毛发中，他们浑身都是汗，还没有多少剧烈的动作就已经有汗液顺着肌肉线条向下滑，阿帕基看着布加拉提咽了口口水就用手扶上柱体滑动挑弄，龟头压着滑过过柔软而厚的嘴唇，留下一串色情的痕迹，舌头舔过饱胀的囊袋，蜿蜒向上用唾液给阴茎润湿，粗粝的舌苔紧贴着阴茎上下舔动，舌尖转着圈地去逗弄暴起的青筋和溢水的马眼，待润滑的差不多就张嘴含住龟头轻微晃动脑袋去吞吐地更深。

阿帕基的视角可以清楚看见布加拉提是如何吞下那根涨紫肉棒的，粗大的柱身使他难以很好在小心不让牙齿磕碰到的同时包裹住全部，更多透明的津液从嘴边流出来顺着还漏在外面的半截肉棒滑下，硕大的龟头有时滑一边去把布加拉提的口腔顶到凸起一个半弧，视觉效果实在是过于强烈的刺激了，特别是那对蓝宝石一样的眼睛向上看观察服务的人的表情时，阿帕基就忍不住想插的更深。

当然他还是不太想强迫对方做深喉之类的事，虽然那样会很爽，很少有男人会抵抗被紧致喉管压缩的快感。但阿帕基在感觉龟头顶到舌根后就下意识后撤，手搭上正在卖力吞吐的黑发男友的头，湿热温暖的口腔比热到快要沸腾的空气还要让人难以忍受，他有些舒服的睁不开眼睛，布加拉提学习新事物的能力太强，口活技术已经好的快让他提前缴械，“别……别吃太深。”

布加拉提偏头蹭了下他粗糙的掌心，像一只温顺乖巧的猫去讨好它的主人，他含着肉棒嗯了一声，声音不大，但足够让人兴奋，嘴里的肉棒充满精神地跳动了一下，似乎又涨大了一分。

布加拉提不再尝试把阴茎吞地更深，却加快了吮吸和吞吐的速度，有了先前唾液的润滑此刻动起来没任何阻碍，只有沉重的喘息和淫靡的水声在房间里震颤着心脏的耐受程度。

阿帕基抑制着不把对方的头按向自己胯下，帮人把那散开挡住视线的短发别到耳后，那柔软的发丝确实也太过撩人，在主人伏身吃着肉棒的同时也不轻不重地时而扫过敏感的根部。左手绕到颈后去安抚性地抚摸紧绷的背部肌肉，右手就着露出来的可爱的耳垂轻微捻动，当然他处于射精的边缘力气也可能也说不上轻微。

布加拉提受不了被人拿捏着后颈和敏感的耳垂，做好心理准备忍着反胃的冲动将肉棒一下吞到了喉咙深处，快速重复了几遍这样的动作同时用口腔紧紧吮吸压榨着阴茎。阿帕基被刺激地提前射了出来，但他抢先一步撑开对方肩膀避免了直接射在对方嘴里，天知道他当初和对方上床都做了多久的心里建设，让布加拉提吃下他的精液果然还是太早了，那东西又脏又不好吃还带着腥味。

但拔出的阴茎却违背人意愿地尽数把精液喷到年轻恋人的脸上，布加拉提只来得及闭上眼睛，白浊的粘稠液体从黑发和蜜色皮肤上滴落到过长的卷翘睫毛上。

阿帕基握住布加拉提抬起去揉的手腕，从床头快速扯过纸张帮对方小心翼翼清理掉黏在脸上的精液，深色的皮肤衬得白色浓浆更为明显，他很不合时宜地想起了巧克力上用奶油挤出的装饰性图案。唇边和睫毛上的精液看得他眼热，愧疚和男人的征服感都在心底浓烈地翻涌而起，他激动的手都控制不住颤抖。

“对不起，布加拉提，我……”阿帕基注视着那双重新睁开的水蓝色眼睛，在那里面看到自己全部不堪的龌龊思想，他有些说不下去了，也许才射了一次让他喉咙发干。

“没事，是我没和你说一声就那么做了的错。”布加拉提支起身贴近对方，吻着阿帕基嘴角，“舒服吗？”

“嗯，很舒服。”阿帕基机械地点头，他觉得自己心脏一定狂跳到要爆炸了，伸出手去抚慰对方的性器，那里也早已经支起帐篷，前液都把裤子透湿了一小部分，勾勒出龟头的形状。

布加拉提跪趴在阿帕基身上，头搁在肩窝，身体没用力气地软下去放任恋人帮自己套弄性器，哼哼呜呜地把喘息都喷洒进了阿帕基逐渐红起来的耳朵里。

汗水让他们紧贴在一起的身体打滑，阿帕基得空出一只手拦着怀里人的腰才行，察觉到布加拉提在小幅度动腰挺动性器在自己手中抽插，手指收得更紧去箍住蹭动的性器，指腹抵着涨红的龟头磨蹭。

“我想亲你。”阿帕基嘀咕着，他们的耳朵贴的很近，能察觉到彼此的难以忽视的热量，布加拉提闻言侧过身，他在这种事情上很依着对方，也很乐意看到男人提出自己的请求，眼神仿佛已经被炼融，贴上去探进口腔彼此纠缠。

“唔……”布加拉提被亲的舒服地闭上眼睛，却陡然睁开带着怒意看那个搞小动作的人，膝盖不轻不重顶了对方腰侧一下。

阿帕基吃痛闷哼一声，手上动作没停，他本来安抚着对方腰背的手已经偷偷流连到了那个紧缩着的小穴处打着圈，食指沾了点粘稠的液体就挤进去一寸指节，他啃咬着对方露在外面的耳垂，舌尖挑逗那里的软肉，“我们很久没做过了。”

布加拉提叹气，从腰侧打开拉链掉出一罐用了过半的润滑液，看到银发男人震惊的表情时才恶狠狠咬了对方肩膀，“又不是只有你一个人想做。”

阿帕基拿过润滑油一没控制住手劲挤出太多到股沟里，早已被体温捂热的液体顺着缝隙向下流淌到紧缩着的小穴，指节退出来绕着括约肌揉弄几下又沾上不少透亮的液体重新挤进小穴里，有了润滑的帮助进入的过程比刚才顺利不少，很轻易就把食指吞到了根部，指间在内部转动着让绞紧痉挛着的肉穴放松下来，自从两人上过床后他就注意随时修剪指甲，磨的圆润整齐的指甲不会伤到那里脆弱的软肉，“……你好紧。”

布加拉提双手环住阿帕基脖子自暴自弃地把脸藏到对方身后不去理这些无聊的话，他听不太来这些。扩张的手指很快加入了第二根，第三根，快速抽插着模拟性交的动作把粘液捣成白沫，咕啾的水声听得人耳热。

“我自己来吧。”布加拉提察觉扩张的差不多，阿帕基一直在浅浅按压前列腺，强烈但细水流长的刺激不太妙，他更喜欢自己把控节奏，一手撑着阿帕基的肩膀，一手扶着重新硬起来的肉棒缓缓坐下。

被耐心扩张好的穴口在手指抽出后还来不及闭合，刚收缩着想要挽留离开的指节就迎来了更为粗壮的肉棒，立刻热情地迎了上去吮吸着卡进去的龟头，布加拉提不得不深呼吸几口来调节气息，他们还没做过几次，那里还没有达到可以一次就吞下去的程度。

他知道这样不上不下的自己倒没什么阿帕基肯定忍得很辛苦，缓缓摆腰浅浅抽插了几下，回忆起几年前负责妓院的流莺们不分场合的聊天内容，起身时收紧坐下时放松，这样可以在吃下去的时候减少阻力，但抽插间又有收缩的快感。试着跟着做起来才发现没那么简单，布加拉提发现自己很容易在该放松的时候控制不住夹紧，好在人类的伟大发明润滑液给了他这样的新手很大的容错空间，就算是做错了很多步骤最终依然还是把那根巨物含了进去。

听着阿帕基因为完全插进去而舒服的谓叹，布加拉提心底得意地去索吻，他只需要微微启唇靠近对方就会得到一个热烈缠绵的深吻，阿帕基如他所愿也迫不及待地去一一扫过纯白的齿列和上颚，他很喜欢布加拉提不明显的虎牙，每次都忍不住去过多舔弄尖处，更多的是喜欢吸吮布加拉提灵活地软舌，他手活不太好但舌头实在是灵活过头了，口腔还带着一点精液的腥气，他又开始懊悔为什么要让布加拉提替自己口交了。

阿帕基尝试着动腰被布加拉提按下，黑发青年强硬道，“我说了我自己来。”

布加拉提还记得上次车震后又去浴室折腾了半天的惨重后果，他腰酸得仿佛要断掉，阿帕基总是这样刚开始看着很听话后面性质起来了就听不进去劝了，一个劲地折磨敏感点实在太过要命。这次自己来可以避开前列腺，等他射了自己再撸出来就行。但好像一开始说不做完全套……好吧，他也确实是太过纵容银发的大型犬了，与迪亚波罗一战后两人迅速确认了关系，阿帕基表的白，布加拉提拖人上的床，也许是想通了很多事，阿帕基在那之后心态开朗了许多，最近在戒烟，也开始戒酒，一切都在向着好的地方发展。 

布加拉提抬腰让巨物从体内退出去不少又重重坐下，他体力很好做这种起伏的动作不觉得太吃力，只是要小心避开挤压前列腺，那东西太大了就算不可以去撞只要经过，饱胀的龟头就会抵到敏感点，强烈的快感会让人头脑不清醒，他还不太想重复上次狼狈的样子，所以每次都不敢退的太浅。

阿帕基察觉到布加拉提在避开快感，他让对方双手环住自己的脖子，自己弓下身去啃咬那待尝的红果，只有这时候他才觉得自己高大的身材过于不方便，如果矮一点那么在骑乘位时不怎么费力就可以埋到对方胸里去了。

微微鼓起的胸部随着身体的上下起伏而小幅度颤动，被舔的满是水光的乳首红肿着被手指夹着拉扯，阿帕基又去照顾另一边的肉粒，从湿热口腔中离开暴露在空气中的红果被吸的通红，窄小的乳孔被修剪整齐的指甲磨蹭抠挖，空下的左手去撸动布加拉提晃动的性器，刚刚没人照顾的阴茎不时拍打在阿帕基小腹上，铃口渗出的液体涂抹了数条淫靡的痕迹，此刻终于被人握在手里抚摸兴奋地流出更多前液。

阿帕基在舔弄胸部的间隙偷偷用眼去瞟那交合的部位，良好的视力让他清楚看到小穴褶皱被撑开，在肉棒离开时还紧紧地咬住，被带出一小节媚红的软肉，股间湿泞不堪，紫红色的肉棒被淫液弄的裹上一层晶亮的体液，看着起伏的臀肉被撞击到发红阿帕基又经不住地去抓揉手感极佳的臀部，那里浑圆滚翘，从平日的剪裁良好的西装下都可以看出布加拉提有一个很翘的屁股，现在能直接上手揉捏，他的本性让他很想一巴掌拍过去留下个更红的印记，颜色较浅的肉色中泛起红色不用多想就知道多么刺激，可惜他担心自己这么做了会被身上的人一脚踹倒地板上去，有风险的东西还是不要尝试的好。

“喂……嗯……”布加拉提抓住在自己会阴部分挑逗的手臂，他后穴吃着肉棒，前面被富有技巧地揉弄已经有些招架不住，之前太过禁欲导致他很难承受过多的快感，已经有些要射精的意思，呼吸已经不受控地紊乱起来，“你别做多余的。”

阿帕基看布加拉提腰软下去起伏的动作已经慢到近乎不动，挺着胯向自己手中送着性器就知道对方快到了，手中也加快动作几乎是狠厉又迅猛地撸动涨的通红的柱身，右手食指上有以前握枪时留下的茧，此刻用来抵着龟头磨蹭带来的快感把布加拉提逼的只能把对方抱得越来越紧，唇间溢出舒服的呻吟声。

最终还是后穴里含着肉棒就这么被撸到低声尖叫着射了出来，布加拉提浑身失了力气软软地趴在阿帕基臂弯里，胸腔剧烈欺负着，只留下绞紧着不住收缩的菊穴挤压着硬的还和铁一样的阳具。

取回控制权的阿帕基不等对方平息下来就开始了猛烈的肏弄，阴茎借着姿势一下比一下撞击得更狠，他几乎是瞬间就察觉到布加拉提手臂勒紧了自己的脖子，但他知道对方其实受的住更多，带给对方的快感一时让他有些手足无措而已。

每次都插都深到囊袋抵住臀肉，肉体快速撞击夹杂着水声充满了整个房间，最近组织没什么需要特别处理的事务，阿帕基得以在这里宣泄自己无处可去的精力，肿大的头冠狠狠地压过肠道内微弱凸起的前列腺，甚至会变着角度浅浅地抽插去故意折磨碾过那块敏感点，他能感觉对方的性器又被快感冲击地缓慢抬头，一下一下拍打着自己的小腹。

“阿帕基……啊……呜嗯……阿帕基……”布加拉提全身像被酥麻的电流经过，使不出多余的力气，只能被动地承受猛烈的操干，口中胡言乱语地喊着对方的名字，爽到呻吟声快盖住房间内的情色声，他仍是阿帕基的干部，此刻被自己下属操得说不出一句完整的话。  
他觉得自己下面肯定被操肿了，肠道被撞击得发麻，敏感点被苛责时全身都起了痉挛，小腿紧绷着岔开在两侧，脚趾爽的蜷缩着，两人把洁白的床单绞得一团乱，阿帕基这时候就感激起自己有先见之明买了这张大床，觉得对方这样可能是有些累就短暂抽出来把人放到床上，紧致的穴肉收缩着挽留实在是种剧烈的诱惑，他的头发也在激烈的动作中散了下来，汗水把长发都打湿了黏在背上，但此刻已经顾不得别的，抬起布加拉提右腿扛到肩上让对方半侧着身子又急不可耐地操了进去。

“唔……”也许是进的太深了，布加拉提受不了地发出小动物般的呜咽声，很快又被撞击着发出支离破碎的喘息和浪叫，“阿帕基……”

“叫我雷欧，”阿帕基同样也觉得受不了了，恋人的叫床声是最好的兴奋剂，他也已经快射了，手锁住对方的腰大开大合地肏进那个柔软的小穴，龟头退到穴口又用力地蹭着前列腺操进去，动作快速狠厉，床被震得发出危险的吱呀声。

“雷欧……唔……啊啊……”布加拉提手紧紧攥住身下的床单才不至于被插的乱晃，他又被操射了一次，声音沙哑得厉害，明天可能不太能正常说话。

“布鲁诺……我的布鲁诺。”阿帕基低喘着最后狠狠抽插几下尽数射在里面，事后清理起来可能不太方便，但可以摆脱钢链手指帮忙。

拔出软下去的性器后红肿的穴口一时间难以合拢，精液混杂着其他液体被收缩的小穴挤了出来，暗红色穴肉蠕动着褶皱里满是被涂满的浓稠白色液体。

阿帕基放下搭在自己肩膀上的小腿，高潮余韵中的肌肉还在痉挛，他能感觉到掌下皮肤一抽一抽地，大腿内侧，腰侧和臀肉都或轻或重地有着手指按压或者撞击的深红色，有些没控制好力道的泛着紫，他心疼地去揉捏着期待可以缓解一些酸痛。

滴的一声空调来了电重新开始运转，阿帕基扯过薄被盖在两人身上，自己也靠过去把对方搂到怀里。

这样的生活也不错，阿帕基笑着闭上眼睛，他已经在筹备去店里买对戒指，未来的日子还很长，他不想再离开布加拉提了。


End file.
